


My Black Butler story

by Dogpink2020



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogpink2020/pseuds/Dogpink2020
Summary: Elizabeth and her Austrian pen-pal  visit the  Ciel in the Phantomhive mansion this story contains new Characters  and paragraphs of a sensitive nature that some my find uncomfortable
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 3





	1. The greeting

There is a boy that keeps going around town having sex with under privilege girls said Elizabeth to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes now I know what you are thinking, why I’m telling you this because I want you to know that not all boys are nice the carriage stops Elizabeth looks out of the window we are here she said now remember Victoria, smile and be nice said the woman the carriage door opens the two girls and the woman step out from the carriage hello miss Elizabeth, said May-Rin she looks at Victoria what’s the matter May-Rin have not seen a girl with a big chest before, Finian appears hello Elizabeth he looks at Victoria oh my, he said Bladroy appears hello miss Elizabeth what are those he said can the three of you stop looking at Miss Victoria’s chest said the woman sorry madam they said the two girls and the woman walk into the Phantomhive mansion how can a girl of that nature have such big breasts whispers May-Rin there like melons said Bladroy quietly she can poke an eye out with those things whispers Finian Elizabeth, Victoria and the woman enter into a large living room they see Ciel sitting on a throne type chair Elizabeth runs to him and kisses him on the cheek hello sweetheart, she said to him how was your day been fine Ciel replies I would like you to meet my friend Victoria and her translator Polly he looks at them they curtsy no need said Ciel so my darling where is Sebastian, he’s upstairs oh good said Elizabeth it gives us a chance to talk about our future together as husband and wife so Polly, where are you and Victoria from Austria she said how nice said Ciel, I had a nanny that was from Austria but that was a long time ago Sebastian enters into the living room holding a pink towel and toy duck it’s time for your bath I didn’t request for a bath said Ciel during this hot weather it’s reasonable that you have one said Sebastian if Ciel says no he means no, said Elizabeth since when did you talk for the young master I have the right to speak for him curse you blonde bitch will the two of you stop bickering said Ciel sorry my darling it’s just that I get so wound up by the sight and voice of Sebastian said Elizabeth we will just go and find somewhere else to sit said Polly you did not tell me that we had visitors said Sebastian, you should have stop said Ciel now go and be with your friend yes Ciel, said Elizabeth going over to Victoria and Polly would you both like to go and sit in the garden we love to said, Polly they walk out from the living room, why do you have to make a scene your other half started it first it does not mean you have to call her a bitch in front of her friend I had no option just go as you wish young master Sebastian turns and walks away sorry that you both have to witness that said Elizabeth they enter into the garden what a lovely garden said Polly May-Rin comes out with a tray that had three glasses on, I made some pink lemonade for you lot she said placing the tray down on the table thanks May-Rin no problem she turns and walks away;  
I swear these weeds have a life of their own said Finian’s voice in the background whatever do you mean said Bladroy’s voice in the background yesterday I spent 4 hours pulling them out from the ground and today, they have grown back have you tried digging them out from the roots said Bladroy’s voice no, I haven’t it will take time but it is worth it who was that man you was arguing with said Polly his name is Sebastian said Elizabeth what is his the connection there is no connection what so ever he’s just a, what said Polly a relationship destroyer okay, anyway let’s put that behind and talk about something else so tell me about Victoria’s fiancée he is a bastard why is he a bastard said Elizabeth he always talking about having sex with multiple men how revolting that is why she prefers her second cousin Christopher who is he said Elizabeth he is the only member of her family that is loyal to her he’s Austrian yes, but he was born in France said Polly Ciel enters into the garden I can see you ladies are enjoying the fresh air he said to them how about we go to the park that will be lovely said Polly I will just go and change my clothes I won’t be long he turns and goes back into the mansion Elizabeth, Victoria and Polly got up from the table they go back into the mansion so Elizabeth, have you and Ciel set a date for your wedding not yet we are still planning Victoria speaks Polly translates if you want you can have your wedding in Austria I don’t think Ciel would like that but thanks for the offer they go into the living room the three of them sat down on a large couch Victoria speaks Polly translates I want to hear about you and Ciel’s pillow talk routine whatever do you mean she wants to know if you and Ciel have made love no, said Elizabeth but you are both engaged we are not ready to go that step further are you both shy no, don’t worry Victoria has also not had sex but she is planning to do so in the future with Christopher I presume yes, Ciel enters into the living room oh Ciel don’t you look smart shall we go Elizabeth, Victoria and Polly get up from the large couch they walk over to Ciel where is Sebastian I asked him to take a siesta that great Ciel said Elizabeth the four of them walk out from the living room over to the front door the doorman opens the door they step out from the mansion over to a carriage the carriage driver opens the carriage door Elizabeth, Victoria and Polly step into the carriage followed by Ciel the carriage door closes the driver gets onto the carriage it starts moving inside the carriage, Ciel begins talking to Polly and Victoria;


	2. The Park

Where are you both staying said Ciel at the Midford mansion said Polly are they looking after you well, of course, said Elizabeth that’s good to hear so tell me Polly does Victoria have a fiancée, yes but he is a dog why is he a dog he sleeps with men oh dear said Ciel, but she does have another boy in her mind what is this other boy’s name Christopher has she ever saw him lots of times said Polly how sweet said Ciel when was the last time she saw him last Christmas said Polly tell me more about her fiancée said Ciel he’s the first son of her uncle okay, do you know anyone that is in a promiscuous or a forbidden relationship yes said Elizabeth what was the connection childhood friends said Ciel he was meant to marry this girl named Daniella but for some odd reason he does not want to said Elizabeth not only the boy is dirty as sin he is also sadistic and very controlling has this boy ever harassed you said Polly to Elizabeth a few times but Ciel is always there to protect me how brave of him that is why I want him to be my husband she kisses Ciel on the cheek how did you find out that Ciel was for you, said Polly at the age of 8 said Elizabeth he made a promise for us to be together forever how romantic the carriage stops the driver gets down he walks over to the side of the carriage he opens the door Elizabeth, Victoria and Polly along with Ciel steps out would you ladies like to go on the merry-go-round there is a funfair in this park said Polly yes, said Elizabeth but only a small one shall we go in said Ciel the four of them enter into the park a baby deer runs over to them I’m afraid I don’t have any food for you said Ciel to the baby deer maybe next time the baby deer turns and walks away they continued walking would you like to feed the ducks and birds said a scruffy middle-aged woman to them not, today miss said Elizabeth fair enough she said they come to an area with ponies this is new, said Ciel would you all like to ride one each said the man I will think about it the four of them continued walking oh look at that boat Ciel can we ride it sure the four of them go over to the boat afternoon said a young adult boy to them as they get into the boat this is so exciting our first time on a boat together said Elizabeth ready to go said the young adult boy as he begins rowing he notices rings on Ciel and Elizabeth’s finger are you both a couple he said to them yes, said Elizabeth how sweet when is the wedding we have not decided are you in a relationship said Elizabeth no, said the young adult boy sorry to be rude but how old are you said Ciel 16 said the young adult boy you must find someone or you will die a lonely person said Polly, 

A small carriage with dark windows stops the carriage door opens Sebastian steps out he goes into the park he sees the scruffy middle-aged woman excuse me miss but did you happened to see a 14-year-old boy dressed in red and white clothes yes said the middle-aged woman where did he go I haven’t got a clue Sebastian continues walking he comes towards the area where the ponies were hello sir did you happen to see a boy dressed in red and white clothes, did he have two girls and a woman with him I did not know he had company anyway thanks Sebastian walks away he comes across a lake that had boats I might as well go for a boat ride as I wait for the young master to return he walks over to a boat afternoon sir said a middle-age man to Sebastian as he gets into the boat it is a lovely day isn’t it yes said Sebastian you look angry said the middle-aged man my son disobeyed my orders I know he is in this park somewhere said Sebastian would you help me find him sure said the middle-age man what does your son look like black hair, with red and white clothes no problem soon as I get a hold of him there is going to be trouble I can see something red and white from a far distance but I’m not sure if it’s your son said the middle-aged man go over there said Sebastian are you okay said Elizabeth to Ciel yeah he said I have a few questions to ask you okay, would you like a boy or girl after we are married I don’t mind said Ciel I want a girl so I can dress her in pretty dresses Victoria speaks Polly translates are you both talking about having children yes said Elizabeth it is part of life love, marriage, and a baby carriage it sounds like you have your life planned to perfection said the young adult boy I wish it goes well for you both Ciel said a voice from a far that’s odd I thought I heard someone call my name Daddy is heading your direction Ciel and the others see a boat heading towards them you are in so much trouble said Sebastian I thought you said that he was taking a siesta said Elizabeth I did then why is he here a boat comes towards them as your father I order you to go back to shaw I don’t have time for your Daddy domination games said Ciel it is urgent I don’t care it’s to do with a girl called Daniella what’s wrong with her, she is sick how sick said Ciel mentally oh god we will be fine said Polly are you sure whatever said Elizabeth Ciel gets up and transfers onto the boat that Sebastian was on the middle-aged man’s boat goes away the whole day has been ruined do you want me to continue or row you back to shaw said the young adult boy continue said Elizabeth the middle-aged man’s boat arrives at the shaw Sebastian and Ciel get out from the boat how did you get the information about Daniella an anonymous phone call came okay, they walk away over at the young adult boy’s boat Elizabeth sulks does this happen all the time said Polly yes, said Elizabeth and I’m getting fed up of it all it’s like he has control over Ciel have you tried breaking that control so many times but Sebastian seems to win I sometimes think something is going on between them what makes you say that because they are always together 24/7 I see said Polly just by saying that makes me sick and uncomfortable well if it isn’t Francis Midford’s daughter said a voice from nearby Elizabeth turns she sees a boy on a boat coming towards her it’s been a while since I last saw you go away said Elizabeth oh don’t be like that the boy looks at Victoria well what do you know a pretty girl with big breasts tell me beautiful what is your name her name is none of your business geez calm down said the boy or you might trigger me what do you mean by that do you remember when my parents use to leave me at your mansion while they go and do their duties as husband and wife I don’t remember let me jog your memory the boy recites the alphabet in Latin no, said Elizabeth the boy then recites Shakespeare I don’t remember that ether what about my advice to not be friends with those that had dark skin nope, me playing the piano nope, the whole garden party thing with Ciel yes said Elizabeth and it still haunts me today I did not mean to cause any upset you threatened to put a mask and a dress on him and then sell him it was a joke said the boy well to me it wasn’t let’s have a threesome what, I need my sexual fix well you are not getting it from us I crave for virgin pussy be gone you pervert said Elizabeth show me your cooches the young adult boy quickly rows away go after them this is all Sebastian’s fault for taking Ciel away from me the boat reaches the shaw Elizabeth, Victoria and Polly quickly get out from the boat they started running the boy’s boat arrives at the shaw he climbs out and looks around oh Elizabeth come out wherever you are he calls Elizabeth, Victoria and Polly climb into the carriage Polly closes the carriage door Mayford mansion she said to the driver the carriage begins to move;


	3. Meeting an old friend

How long has Daniella been like this for over a week I need to be loved that bastard has ruined my life we don’t want to send her to a woman’s mental asylum said Daniella’s mother but the way she is behaving we have no choice but to do so said her father I thought Gilbert loved me but he prefers to (beep) other girls and not his wife to be I hate the male race we don’t want our daughter to become one of those despicable men-hating suffragettes those disgusting lesbian bitches poisoning the minds of innocent young girls they should be locked up said, Daniella’s father all males care about is there (beep) said Daniella picking up a book she throws it almost hitting Ciel what do you want me and Sebastian to do I want you both to get the local witch doctor said Daniella’s mother no problem said Sebastian where about does this witch doctor live said Ciel outside of London said Daniella’s father his name is Ebenezer G you will find his address in the top drawer by the telephone said Daniella’s mother would you gentleman like to see my pussy well here it is Daniella flashes herself Ciel and Sebastian both turn away hurry said Daniella’s father Ciel along with Sebastian turn they walk out from the bedroom is it okay for me to go in there said a man in a white suit I think it is best not to say Ciel as he and Sebastian goes downstairs the poor girl said Ciel as they reach the bottom of the stairs Sebastian opens the top drawer he takes out a piece of paper and gives it to Ciel they walk over to the door the doorman opens the door the two of them step out the doorman closes the door the carriage driver opens the door Ciel and Sebastian step into the carriage the driver closes the door inside the carriage the two of them speak it’s so sad to see a friend slowly losing her mind over a promiscuous love affair said Ciel can I ask you a personal question young master yes, who is Gilbert an old childhood flame that I want to forget was he not a good person the number of times I had to protect Elizabeth from him what was he doing for you to protect that bit, I mean miss Elizabeth the usual touching, caressing, and talks of a sexual manner what is a child doing talking sexually no idea but it got to a stage that my auntie had to put her foot down and say to his parents that she does not want to look after him anymore which led to a feud between his and Elizabeth’s parents oh that’s so sad said Sebastian but at the same time it is good that Elizabeth’s parents got rid of him yeah, he was a freak so tell me about Daniella and how you got to know her she was another child that was being looked after by Elizabeth’s parents a quiet and shy young girl that did not like interaction but she did have a thing for Gilbert oh thou he was disgusting and weird well you can’t help who you fall in love with said Sebastian to Ciel do you have any tales about your childhood I don’t want to talk about it fair enough said Ciel;

Wake up Elizabeth said Polly she opens her eyes we are almost at the mansion good the carriage arrives outside the gates of the Mayford mansion the gateman opens the gate the carriage goes through the gate onto the mansion’s grounds and stops the driver gets down from the carriage, he walks over to the door he opens it Polly, Victoria and Elizabeth steps out from the carriage the front door of the Mayford mansion slowly opens it was Francis back soon the whole day has been disappointing whatever do you mean we were abandon and verbally harassed by whom an old flame from my childhood past does he or she has a name said Francis Gilbert what did he say the usual creepy stuff like wanting to see my private parts and wanting a threesome how disgusting from now on you be going with a chaperone understand yes mother Elizabeth, Victoria and Polly step into the mansion the door closers Lucy you called me-lady said a woman coming down the stairs take my daughter upstairs yes, me-lady the woman comes down the stairs she takes Elizabeth by the hand and escorts her up the stairs it seems there is history between this boy and Elizabeth yes said Francis for years he has been troubling Elizabeth can you explain why said Polly I will tell you the story behind it all said Francis as she Victoria and Polly began walking they enter into a large living room is everything alright dear said Alexis Elizabeth saw Gilbert and was verbally harassed he’s still around yes how scary all we can do is hope that he gets put away Edward enters into the living room back so soon your sister and Victoria was verbally harassed by whom some boy that goes by the name Gilbert son of a don’t curse in this house sorry mother it’s just that I’m so angry that the boy is still on the loose go and sit in the library yes mother Edward turns and goes away shall I go too yes said Francis Alexis gets up from the sofa he walks out from the living room have a seat you two Victoria and Polly sat down on a large couch are you going to sit down as well no I’m alright so how did it all began it started when Gilbert’s parents will leave him here so they can go and do their marital duties he would go against Ciel by resighting the alphabet in Latin along with Shakespeare to impress Elizabeth that is when he was 2 he kept on trying to impress Elizabeth until he was 7 that is when the real problem started after years of trying to get Elizabeth to like him instead of Ciel, he started behaving oddly he would come to the mansion with expensive dresses and toys for her he even suggested buying her land with horses which she rejected this upset him that is when I had to put my foot down and tell his parents that I no longer wanted to look after him wow, said Polly, now you know the dark truth Elizabeth walks into the living room your mother was just telling us about the boy that verbally harassed you and Victoria where was Ciel when this took place he went off with Sebastian oh my god said Francis one of these days I’m going to give that butler of his a piece of my mind may I sit and talk with Victoria, yes you can thanks mother Elizabeth comes over she sits down on a sofa Francis turns and walks out from the living room are you still traumatize by the whole harassment, said Polly a little bit Victoria speaks Polly translates how about you help me write a letter to whom said Elizabeth Victoria speaks Polly translates to my beloved Christopher sure would you like it in poetry, Shakespearian, Latin, or not any of them Victoria speaks Polly translates I’m feeling a little mature are you said Elizabeth Victoria speaks Polly translates she wants to write a grown-up letter to him really Victoria slowly nods her head let me get my brother he is a master in writing letters of that nature I will be right back Elizabeth gets up from the sofa and walks out from the living room;


	4. Ebenezer G

Boy for sale shouts a man kittens and puppies for sale shouts a young woman in a pink dress and a hat get your fresh meat here yells the butcher fresh fruit get your fresh fruit here shouts a young adult boy fresh cheese get your fresh cheese straight from the farm would you like me to get you some freshly made popcorn, we are here to visit someone not to browse around said Ciel you look wealthy care to buy a pony said a middle-aged man no, said Ciel it does not have to be for you the answer is no, alright have a good day gentlemen come along girls chop-chop a young woman and a group of schoolgirls walk past Ciel and Sebastian one of the schoolgirls look at Ciel and then giggles how rude he mutters they come across a line of small houses now which one is number 36 said Ciel maybe it’s the one with the devil mask and the number 666 written in black beneath it said Sebastian the two of them walk over to the door Ciel knocks on the door, it slowly opens I sense a connection to the dark world you must be Ebenezer G, do you have an appointment no, said Sebastian well since you both are here you might as well come in thanks said Ciel stepping into the house along with Sebastian the door closes so what brings you here, there is a family that needs your help okay, they have a daughter that is shall I say going mad over what the fact that her engagement is hitting rock bottom said Ciel a lovers tiff I see does this girl have a name Daniella how old is she,15 said Sebastian okay, and when did she start going mad over a week ago said Ciel and what sort of madness has she got hating males Christ oh mighty obviously you have dealt with this case before said Sebastian a few times but it can be fixed Ursula honey a tall woman with black hair, dark skin, wearing a red dress appears you called my love, I’m just going out of town for a bit do not open the door to anyone understand yes, Ursula slowly goes upstairs your other half is, I know but she is a wonderful woman shall we go gentlemen, said Ebenezer G to Ciel and Sebastian a ginger cat drops on Ciel’s head Sebastian get this cat off my head he yells as you wish my lord he takes the cat off his head and places it on a nearby table the three of them walk to the door Sebastian opens the door they step out the carriage is parked at the other side said Ciel no problem said Ebenezer as he closes the door lead the way the three of them walk towards the marketplace is it me or has the atmosphere gone dark said the middle-aged man with the pony there is something in the air that I don’t like said the thin old man what is worse Suffragettes or a demon worshiper said the young adult boy selling fresh fruit it’s worse than the slave trade pandemic said the butcher stay away from my puppies and kittens you heathen of darkness child fiddler said the middle-aged man the three of them turn the corner towards a carriage with dark windows Sebastian opens the carriage door Ciel and Ebenezer step into the carriage Sebastian follows the door closes the carriage goes away inside the carriage Ebenezer talks.  
Do you know this Daniella person yes said Ciel she is a childhood friend along with her lover the one that has created her anger towards males yes said Ciel is there any chance of me asking a few questions said Ebenezer sure said Ciel what is Daniella’s lover’s name Gilbert is he a good person he’s a promiscuous sadistic stalker alright said Ebenezer to cut a long story short he’s in love with my fiancé when was the last time you saw Gilbert when I was 8 he threatened to sell me when did his obsession start when he was 2 that’s a long time yes, and I hope we don’t meet face to face said Ciel you fear that he’s still around said Ebenezer yes, oh thou you have not seen him for years can we stop talking about him, it makes me cringe by thinking about him okay, said Ebenezer how did you and Ursula meet said Sebastian the first time I met Ursula was at a graveyard she was half-naked with bruises and cuts and tied to a tree okay, so I rescued her you know falling in love with a former slave is forbidden said Sebastian I don’t care what people say, Ursula is my lover and if anyone says its wrong hell will open up to them hell has already opened up to me and I’m in charge said Sebastian to Ebenezer are you gentlemen done flexing your inner demons said Ciel its best to terminate your relationship with Ursula and send her back what the graveyard to die or the person she was with before it’s for your own good there is no way I’m giving up Ursula said Ebenezer stop, Sebastian said Ciel yes my lord the carriage turns a corner it comes towards two large gates the gateman opens them the carriage goes through the gateman closes the gates the carriage comes over to a huge mansion the carriage stops the front door opens Daniella’s mother runs out she opens the don’t come in just yet why what has happened said Ciel her fiancé is here she closes the carriage door she turns and goes back into the mansion inside the carriage Ciel talks who would have thought that creep will turn up here to put fuel in the fire said Ciel the next time you come here to assault or verbally abuse Daniella I will have you arrested the carriage door opens it’s safe to come in Ebenezer steps out along with Sebastian and Ciel they go into the mansion she is in the music room they walk along the hall over to a door Daniella’s mother opens the door males are so judgmental and violent why did mother earth create them nothing but heathens with (beep) we have brought someone that can cure you of your trauma and hatred towards the male race said Ciel I do not need help it sounds to me that you have been hurt get out of my face or I will pierce your eyes with a fencing sword Daniella yells this is going to be tough what do you mean said her mother she clearly has a sole that is riddle with male hate men are dogs said Daniella, please cure her said her mother I will see what I can do to de-fuel the situation stop looking at me you disgusting person calm down dear looking at you makes me want to throw up said Daniella what has Gilbert done for you to be like this said Ebenezer his desire to be a Casanova like his uncle going to these private parties Gilbert asked me to go to one of these parties at first I refused that’s when the verbal abuse started it was like he was possessed so I gave in there was drinking and a lot of sexual activity I wanted to leave so he took me to a dungeon-like room where his uncle and several men wearing masks that’s when I was raped why did you not tell me about this said Daniella’s mother I was afraid you and father will disown me now why would we do that because I’m no longer a virgin.


End file.
